prince jasson
by skysong3
Summary: its bouts jons grandfather as a page ...plz r
1. Default Chapter

Well as u know the normal disclaimer stuff the only character T.P owns is Jasson and even then his personality is mine all mine I tell you all the other characters I have made basically its about Jasson and his friends who are all the characters we know grandfathers and great uncles and stuff like. This is my 1st fanfic so be nice people ...............  
  
  
  
Prince Jasson of Tortal woke up to what he thought was the sound of heavy rain but found it was knocking on his door. He'd woke up late yet again  
  
He shot out of bed and over to the door to answer it standing there was his personal maid Allegre, which suited her perfectly as it meant joyful and the twelve-year-old maid always had a smile on her face even at this inhuman time of the morning  
  
"Well its about time you were awake highness ive been knocking for ages, well it looks like your to have a barely warm bath this morning ive been standing here for the past ten minutes, but then I suspect your used to luke-warm bathes by now"  
  
Jasson sighed "yes I suppose I am, come in come in and I do insist that you call me Jasson after all you have been in my services for just over a month"  
  
"If I must your high-Jasson now go have your bath" Whilst Jasson was in the bath Allegre put out his clothes for the day and straightened the room up  
  
When Jasson was dressed he went to breakfast a meal of which he hated but forced himself to eat, on the way down he joined up with his fellow chums Aaron (Raoul's grandfather) Jules (Gareth's grandfather) Hayden (Nealen's great-grandfathers) and Nicholas (Owen's great- grandfather)  
  
The five boys were best friends and had been since the their first year of knighthood they were now in their third and were liked and trusted by all well by nearly all there were a few who didn't quite get on with the boys but we will go in to that later for now lets get back to the story  
  
As the five boys sat down to breakfast, which was porridge, toast and marmalade Jasson turned to the rest of the boys and asked  
  
"So has anyone heard about the girls that are going to be at the dance tonight"  
  
To which Aaron replied, "well my sister Colletta will be there and Constance and Clarence will be there  
  
"ahhh the three musketeers" laughed nick  
  
"Yeah except the fact that they cant fight and have petticoats" replied Hayden  
  
"That's where your wrong I saw Lotty(Colletta) last summer and she said that they are being taught self-defence as a female shang master turned up and insisted on teaching them Lotty says she's really enjoying it" replied Aaron  
  
"Well it's about time Connie (Constance) must be pleased, silly thing she hasn't written to me in ages and me her brother" said nick  
  
"well Renny(Clarence(well it was hard to come up with a nick name for the name Clarance sorry) wrote to me just the other day but she didn't mention anything .the little minx"  
  
"Oh well that's sisters for you im glad my sisters are still young to go to the convent I hardly get any hassle out of them" said Jules smugly  
  
"You've got it all to come believe me" replied Aaron  
  
"Oh great now you tell me" sighed Jasson  
  
"shhh here comes my lord" whispered someone from a neighboring table .......................... well that's my first chapter hope you liked it if you have any suggestions on how to improve it then plz do and if ive made any obvious mistakes then tell me il write the second chapter a.s.a.p thanx Skysong 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Hey guys id like some more reviews plz ,thanx evilstrawberry 4 reviewing sorry if its confusing but at the moment it's the xmas holidays and im writing it late at night so again im sorry  
  
"So mote it be" The boys sat down to breakfast  
  
"Well what about girls beside the trio?" asked Jules  
  
"Well mother said that in total there are 20 lady's coming from the convent including your sisters "answered Jasson  
  
"Which also includes the trios worst enemy's which just so happen to be our worst enemy's sister's.. what a coincidence" said Aaron (sorry dumb coincidence but it had to be done)  
  
"NO way" exclaimed the other four  
  
"Yes way Letty wrote and told me"  
  
"How weird, what a small world we live in" said jules  
  
"That it is my friend, that it is" replied Jasson in a voice that sounded like he was distracted You see just the other day his mother told him that he wasn't to serve with the other boys for the dance but instead he was to greet all the young lady's from the convent, one of which would most probably become his wife, he had a choice of any of the ladies as long as he parents approved He thought this reasonable but was still nervous not that he would admit it to anyone not even his closest friends  
  
"Hey earth to Jasson" shouted Aaron in his ear  
  
Jasson awoke from his daydream/thoughts with a start  
  
"Hey dreamer its time for classes  
  
"Oh joy"  
  
The day went by painfully slow, the lesson dole and the training tiring, but finely it was time to prepare for the dance  
  
Allegre (the maid) had prepared his bath and set out his clothes, a satin pair of black breeches and a deep blue tunic which brought out the colour in his eyes  
  
When he was finally dressed and about to go out the door he stopped himself just to calm down. he was nervous and had butterfly's but was looking forward to meeting the lady's Well that was my second chapter hope you liked it plz r&r the next chappy will be up soon as long as I get a few reviews...thanx skysong 


End file.
